Red Moon
by TinGirl314
Summary: My version of New Moon. When Edward leaves Bella her whole world crashes down, but her mind is slowly following the trend. Will Jacob be able to keep Bella alive? Will Bella be captured by her hunters? My version of New Moon, much darker.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone. This is my version of new moon, called Red Moon. I'm making it a little darker, a little more desperate. Things will be out of order, I'm pulling events from the book but I am not following the storyline. After all if I wanted that, I could just read the books. :) So I hope you enjoy it, I know the first chapter is on the shorter side, but I'm at work...and I should get to it. :) Reviews are greatly appreciated._

**E**dward had left. The light had gone as quickly as it came, and I was lost in the darkness. How could he? All his promises…declarations of love, all fake? My mind had stopped, unable to process the news as I was left to the mercy of the woods. I wasn't scared. I wasn't anything but a statue of a girl named Bella. Time passed, I'm not sure how much, and I felt someone lift me into their arms. It felt odd to be leaning against something so soft after hours of being prodded by tree bark. Charlie… my father- I had never seen him so worried. In my disillusionment I took note of the downward curve of his top eyelid, how his eyes were so tense with worry they were almost closed.

"I'm okay Charlie…" I said, softly spoken.

I knew he didn't believe me, I didn't believe me. It was all I could do to attempt to ease his pain. After all I was the one left behind to suffer, not him.

The next thing I remember was the aid I received getting into my bedroom. The words were very unclear, almost fuzzy, so every time they stopped I entered a casual 'I was just going for a walk.' Or 'I'm fine stop worrying about me.' The next part was the hardest…the silence, the darkness, the window where I expected to see my Edward, smiling back at me with a crooked grin. I needed to feel him…and a panic rose in my chest, tightening and strangling me. My birthday gifts…where were they? Gone? My hands searched franticly… I couldn't breathe. Eventually I felt myself get dizzy through the blur of tears, and my body hit the floor.

Sleep wasn't much better. My first nightmare was running through the forest. We were laughing at first, Edward and I. Then he got…faster and faster. It got to the point where I couldn't see him anymore. I called out for him repeatedly until I couldn't scream or run anymore and stopped. I remember it getting dark and being surrounded by deep red eyes, I screamed.

"Bella, what's-"Charlie.

As soon as he realized what was happening he moved over to my bed, shaking my trembling shoulders. My eyes shot open wide and I froze seeing his face. I didn't have to say anything, I was obviously confused.

"Wh-What are y-you d-doing here?"

I was surprised how much my voice was shaking. I was even more surprised to learn that my whole body was doing the same thing. Charlie felt awkward. I could see it in the way he shifted on the bed.

"You alright?" Eloquent as always

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just a dream."

Time passed, life became monotonous. Get up, pick my clothes up off the floor…go to school, come home, have Charlie make me eat some kind of horrible take out, and go to bed. Weekends were quite similar…cut out the school and getting dressed part and you basically had my life. Something was different about today… I felt an uncomfortable sensation in my arms and legs… I couldn't sit still. Sitting up, I decided to go for a walk… just to get everything out and loosen up. I slipped on a pair of blue jean shorts and a black tank top.

"Going for a walk." I called to Charlie.

He looked over at me surprised; I should have felt gratitude that he looked at all. What with the game on the TV and all…I found myself walking into the woods, the woods where _he _left me that day. I was more clumsy than usual; I kept slipping and sliding down the uneven ground. One slip was when it'd happened. I screamed out in pain and reached around to my back where I felt an intense amount of pain. There was a broken bottle behind me, no doubt from the local kids partying in the woods where they thought people like my father wouldn't find them. While it hurt…I was grateful. I was feeling something… and even though it was pain; it was so strong, and it excited me. Then I realized I was bleeding, maybe…just maybe Edward would have to come out. He could smell my blood and wouldn't have a choice but to come to me. Before I knew what I was doing the bottle had been scrapped a crossed my arm, my thighs. I was bleeding everywhere, and my eyes searched the forest for that all too familiar outline. There was nothing…just silence and the sun slowly setting. I hadn't realized it, but I had been breathing rather heavily. I only noticed because I stopped when I saw a figure walking toward me. It worked! Edward came back; he must have still loved me.

"Bella? What are you do- what happened to you?!" No…not Edward. Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2: Head Trauma

Jake had been all but erased from my mind until that moment. I squinted at him even, trying to place his voice and his shadow. I must have lost a lot of blood because I felt everything get blurry. A familiar copper smell intruded my senses and I leaned forward, I was going to be sick. Jake ran over just in time to lift my hair out of the way, I was thankful for that at least.

"I…I fell…I rolled, there was a broken bottle..."

I tried to explain but I was becoming dizzier by the minute. Jake didn't seem to need any more of an explanation before he easily lifted me off the ground. Why was it that the men in my life felt the need to throw me around like a sack of potatoes? I stopped questioning everything as I felt a throbbing pain in the back of my head, moving my hand to cover it. I didn't even get the chance to scream before there was blackness.

The next thing I knew I was laying in a hospital bed. I knew this…not because of the metal prodding into my thigh, but just the color and smell of the room. What can I say…I was used to hospitals by now? Jake was sleeping in what looked like a horribly uncomfortable chair, curled up into a ball. It seemed unnatural for him…or maybe I just wasn't used to his growth spurts yet.

"So Miss Swan you are finally awake."

I looked over at the doctor with 'duh' written plainly across my face.

"You suffered multiple cuts across your arms, legs and abdomen; you also suffered some head trauma. We're going to keep you overnight for observation, and your father has been informed of your condition."

Whoa. Wait…stop. "Head trauma? Overnight? No please…they're not that bad…I want to go home."

"I'm afraid I can't do that for you Miss Swan, it would be too much of a risk."

He left…he must have known me pretty well to just stop my flow of thought and run. I must have really hit my head, just because…I didn't remember that part at all. Suddenly a snort and a shift caught my attention as Jake's eyes opened. He looked over at me, eyes so full of concern… like Edward used to. I immediately felt guilty for thinking of Edward… after all he wasn't there; he didn't care what happened to me. Jake however; had stayed faithfully by my side.

"Bella…oh I feel like such an idiot…are you alright?"

This confused me…

"Yeah I'm…fine. Just waiting for them to let me out of here…"

I gave a half hearted grin and messed with my fingers a bit. I felt uncomfortable. There was a searing pain in my chest, and I felt like I was going to cry. Jake must have picked up on the searing pain. He moved over to my bed and took my hand quickly.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to go get you a doctor?" I just shook my head no and let the tears fall.

"Bells, Bells?!" Oh god it was my father.

I quickly wiped the tears away and slapped the side of my face to even out the coloring. I didn't blame Jake for raising an eyebrow at me, though I didn't expect his eyes would go so wide upon seeing Charlie either.

"Jake! Is it true you smashed my daughter's head against a tree branch?"

My eyes went wide as I looked over at Jake. He looked like some kind of frightened animal… Before I knew what I was doing I burst out laughing. It all made sense now…the headache, the overnight supervision. Jake must have hit my head while he was running with me through the forest in his arms. Even though it hurt, I was so grateful for the chance to feel happiness again, that I would have barred a million headaches worst then this one to just stay…feeling like this. Jake and Charlie starred and I covered my mouth with one hand and shook my head a bit.

"I'm sorry…I just…didn't know it's just funny…"

I think Charlie and Jake were just happy to see me not moping around for a moment.

The next day, to my surprise…Jake showed up at the hospital to pick me up instead of Charlie. I can't say this upset me too much… Jake and I had talked until visiting hours were over last night. He really was very sweet and caring, and so funny.

"I hope its okay that I'm here instead of Chief Swan. He had an investigation to do down by the trading docks. He said to tell you that he's fine and he'll be home for pizza."

I was so sick of pizza, just because everything I didn't cook anything… that's what Charlie ordered. I just nodded to Jake and offered him a smile as we walked outside. I still had stitches but I felt a lot better than I had last night. That's when I saw it…

"Jake is…is that yours?" I said, catching flies with my jaw dropped.

He gave a boyish grin that brought a bit of a blush into my cheeks, so I looked at an old man …hoping my color would return to normal.

"Yup this is my newest finished product. It may not look pretty…but she runs like a dream."

I felt the adrenalin rush through every part of me, just letting my fingers run over the black leather.

"_Bella, don't get on that bike."_

"Edward?"


End file.
